I Just Want To Be With You
by ATeeAdorkable
Summary: XANA is becoming more powerful than ever. What will the gang do? When a new girl comes to school Odd finds himself totally lovestruck. Will she be able to keep the big secret? Post second series. OddxOriginal Character. R&R?
1. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters. I do however own Sophie.She is totally my own creation. Paws off!**

A/N:_ Italics _is what the characters' thoughts are written in.

Post second season. Before season three. So yeah, anything that happens in season three isn't accounted for here. Not yet anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------

"It's a bit plain," Sophie sighed. "I'm sure I can spruce it up a bit." She was staring gloomily at the walls of her new room at Kadic Academy. Sophie had already packed away her clothes and was facing two hours of utter boredom before dinner.

"I haven't even made any friends yet."

Sophie unzipped her guitar case and took out her electric guitar. She plugged her amplifier in and turned the volume up a little. _Nobody will mind_. _Nobody ever takes any notice of me anyway._

Sophie reached into her mind and found what she was looking for. The tabs she'd written for a new song. Sophie hardly ever had to write anything down. She started playing and her worries flowed away. All her nervousness, her thoughts about having no friends. When she played, she was free of pain and misery. When she played, she was at one with her guitar. Until a light knocking on the door brought her right back to the real world.

Sophie stood up and, still carrying her guitar, got up off her bed and answered the door.

"Hi!" said a boy in purple. His hair was blonde and had a purple streak in that too.

"I heard you playing! You're amazing, where did you learn?" Sophie smiled, she was liking this school already, they had cute boys at least.

"I taught myself."

He grinned."Me too! Cool or what?"

"I'm Sophie, new girl... obviously. I'm in tenth grade." The boy walked into the room and stared around blankly for a few seconds.

"Great, that's my class! I'm Odd by the way." His eyes rested on the corner in which Sophie's skateboards were propped up.

"You skateboard? Cool!"

"Erm, I'm alright I suppose..." Suddenly, Sophie felt shy and had no idea why.

"We're gonna have to compete sometime," Odd replied. Sophie's eyes widened with diluted fear.

"Made any friends yet?" Sophie looked at her feet.

"Including you? A grand total of... zero." To her suprise, Odd grinned at her even more.

"Well come on then. What are you waiting for? Come and meet my friends."

Sophie was walking nervously behind Odd. _Oh come on Sophie. You wanted friends, this is your chance. _

Ulrich and Yumi were sitting next to eachother on a bench in front of the cafeteria while Jeremie and Aelita were sitting on another.

"Hey guys, had a good summer? This is... this is Sophie. She's cool! Sophie's the new girl in our class!"

Ulrich caught the glint in his eyes as he said this. "Oh no," Ulrich whispered to Yumi. "Another victim of Odd's charms."

Yumi giggled and then straightened her face.

"Hi Sophie. I'm Yumi! Tell us a bit about yourself then."

"Uhm, I'm thirteen; I play guitar; I skateboard; I like writing and stuff. Especially fiction. I also do martial arts in my spare time, Tae Kwon Do and self defence."

The gang all just sat there staring at her. With the exception of Odd who just grinned even wider.

"Erm, just a little uncomfortable..." Sophie mumbled and everyone fell about laughing. Yumi linked arms with her.

"Don't worry," She smiled at Sophie. "You're gonna fit in perfectly!"

-----------------------------------

A/N: What do you think? It's my first fanfic so please give tips and review! I'm not gonna say: 'Review or I won't update' because I have too much fun and already have a million ideas for the next few chapters.

I love constructive criticism but please don't flame. Anything you think could help would be greatly appreciated.

What do you think of this chapter? Do you think Sophie/Odd is a good match? Was it too short? Did you spot any mistakes?

I was trying to make her perfect for Odd, to bring out his romantic side. Hehe. So yeah, hopefully she's not too Mary-Sueish.


	2. Talk Of Love And Letters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters. I do however own Sophie.She is totally my own creation. Paws off!**

A/N:_ Italics _is what the characters' thoughts are written in.

Post second season. Before season three. So yeah, anything that happens in season three isn't accounted for here. Not yet anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------

After Dinner

Odd fell back on his bed and sighed. "She's amazing. I'm telling you, seriously."

Ulrich just laughed and carried on unpacking. He'd not done it before rushing to meet Yumi, who'd come to Kadic that day to spend her friends' first day back with them.

"Sophie... Wow... Seriously, you haven't heard her play guitar! She's like awesome. Totally awesome." Odd hadn't taken his mind off her since they departed at her door. They'd all walked her back, to Odd's dismay. He'd wanted to walk her back himself.

"Is she really that good? Maybe we can ask her to join the band. If she's as good as you say, of course."

"Yeah, she's amazing. That's a great idea you know Ulrich, I'm glad I thought of it."

Ulrich sat on his bed and stroked Kiwi, who growled appreciatively and wagged his tail. Ulrich picked up a pen and his journal and started writing. This didn't please Odd much though, bringing him out of his day dream. "If you don't stop that infernal scratching I'll... I'll hit you!"

"Ooh, harsh words Odd."

Ulrich didn't stop writing though, this just made him write even faster and louder, determined to finish his entry. Just as he was writing the last few words, Odd wailed, stood up and launched himself at the unsuspecting Ulrich. He landed on top of him and they ended up wrestling each other furiously. This wasn't unusual though, it happened on a regular basis.

Ulrich cried out as he watched Odd reach for his journal. Odd, for once, proved quicker than him though and jumped on top of the wardrobe, journal and all. Ulrich hated this, he couldn't jump as high as Odd and so couldn't reach him. His vertigo didn't help either. Ulrich sat back down on his bed and sulked. Occasionally cursing Odd, who just ignored him. Odd turned the pages until he found what Ulrich had just been writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was great. I would have died if I'd spent another day without Yumi. _Odd laughed out loudly at which Ulrich scowled.

_She looked really beautiful, I wish I could tell her so though. I haven't had the courage to ask her to be my girlfriend. I don't even know if she likes me._

_There's a new girl in our class. She's called Sophie. Erm... black hair, grey eyes, slim and small. She's pretty cool. She skateboards and plays guitar, Odd say's she's good. We need another guitarist in PRP so maybe we can ask her. Yumi will be relieved to not be the only girl in the band._

_Sophie seems to fit in well. She loves the Subsonics and has seen them in concert four times. Whoa. Odd totally has a crush on her. _Odd blushed

_It's pretty obvious that she likes him too though. It's great, as long as he doesn't mess her around. She seems the good kind. I wonder what Sam'll think about all this though. She's still pretty hung on him, although he doesn't know._

_I feel like watching a movie. Maybe we could go next weekend. Odd can ask Sophie, Jeremie will go with Aelita and me.. Well, I'm gonna find the courage to ask Yumi. I hope she says yes._

_Later._

Odd felt tempted to read past entries but decided to question Ulrich.

"You really think she likes me?" Odd asked Ulrich.

"God Odd, love must have really made you blind! It's so obvious. And yeah, you should ask her to a movie." Odd blushed a bit, which was a new sight for Ulrich.

"Well, on to your dilemma!" Odd exclaimed.

"What dilemma?"

"The Yumi dilemma! I personally think you should go for it. Just tell her you really like her, she does like you. Come on, if you don't Yumi will start thinking of William." Odd said. He liked William, which was all the worse for Ulrich. William would probably be welcomed by most as Yumi's boyfriend. As he heard William's name, he burned up with rage. "You know I can't Odd, I just... I back out at the last minute."

Odd contemplated this for a moment. "How about... You write it in a letter. Then give it to me. I'll give it to Yumi and then you won't be able to back out at the last minute. Take a couple of days writing it. And make it as long as you can. Girls love long letters. Seriously, be romantic too. Oh yeah, say she's beautiful too and don't say she's 'hot' or 'sexy'."

"You know Odd, that's quite a good idea. How come you haven't got a girl then?"

"Who says I haven't got a girl? Well...not yet, but I do really like her. Maybe I should write her a letter... And er, I could never really be bothered before." Ulrich looked amused.

"You really think she likes me?"

Ulrich nodded at him.

"Erm... I'm just going to erm... Go for a little walk."

--------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think about this one? I know I don't write very long chapters. I'm sorry. I'll try make them longer. Please review. I'm not sure what people think of my writing style.


	3. You should have known better

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters. I do however own Sophie.She is totally my own creation. Paws off!**

A/N:_ Italics _is what the characters' thoughts are written in.

Post second season. Before season three. So yeah, anything that happens in season three isn't accounted for here. Not yet anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------

((This happened straight after dinner, whilst the last chapter took place))

Sophie went back to her room and didn't really know what to do. Her things were unpacked and there were still two hours until she'd normally go to sleep. She considered reading a book but didn't have the concentration. Something was bugging her but she didn't know what. Sophie stood up and went over to her mirror. She stared at her black, shoulder-length, pin straight hair and felt disgusted. She hated the way she looked. Her grey eyes fell to her stomach. Eurgh, fat. Her eyes rose to her breasts. Non-existant.

"Argggggghhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed. Sophie punched the wall over and over again, shouting and screaming and crying. She couldn't stop letting her anger out on the plain, beige plaster. It seemed like forever before she controlled herself. By now her knuckles were bleeding and more painful than anything she'd ever felt. Or that might just have been what she was feeling inside. Sophie collapsed to the ground. She found the energy to crawl over to her dressing table and pick up a picture frame. It had a picture of a young woman and child in it. They looked so happy. The girl was only about seven. I didn't know what was going to happen, I was so young. I was happy. Sophie threw the picture at the blood stained wall, the glass shattered and fell to the ground. She lay down in the middle of her floor crying her eyes out.

((Now is about when Odd goes for his walk))

Odd was walking down the corridor with Sophie's room on it hoping desperately to just 'accidentally bump into her'. He got to her room and decided to knock on the door. Just before he did this though, he heard a noise coming from inside. He gently pressed his ear to the door. Sophie was crying. His mood plummetted. What was wrong? He tried the door handle and luckily, she hadn't locked the door. Not many people bothered to lock their doors at Kadic Academy.

"Sophie? What's up?" Odd said quietly, stepping into her room. It was no-longer colourless, though the new colour came from the blood splattered on the walls. He cried out, not even noticing that he did so. He rushed to Sophie and held her in his arms, lovingly stroking her hair. She didn't even recline. Eventually, she stopped sobbing and looked up at him.

"What's happened? Why were you crying? Why did you hurt yourself like that? Tell me... Please."

Sophie took a deep breath, preparing to pour her heart and soul out to her friend of only a few hours.

"It started when I was about ten. Mum took up drinking. I don't know why. It was something to do with Dad. He tried to take me when they divorced but he lost the trial.

So, she started drinking. I didn't understand. I thought that her hangovers and vomiting all the time was because she was sick. She was, is. So I looked after her. I did everything. I learned to cook, to clean, to iron and everything else when I was only ten. I came home from school to fresh vomit all over the house. I cleaned, and cooked. I went shopping for her. We lived off the money Dad sent us. The only time she left the house was to buy more alcohol. But nobody suspected anything. I didn't. I thought it was normal.

"I hated my life but it didn't make me stop doing everything that I did. I had no friends. I didn't go out at all. I had the worst grades ever. I didn't know what to do, so I phoned Dad. He came round and saw mum like she was. This must have been a year after it all started. He hit her for treating me like that. I wasn't allowed to see him again. They didn't even come and check on me, those fucking morons.

"One birthday my Dad sent me ten thousand pounds. I was awestruck. Where he got it from, I didn't know. Mum wasn't up at all on my birthday so I hid it from her. I started to cope more. Dad sent me regular money aswell as what payed for mum's drink and binge eating. I bought my guitar and laptop. I taught myself guitar, used online lessons and books. I got really good, actually. I found that I didn't have to write anything down, which made it easier. After understanding something, it just stuck in my head. I haven't forgotten anything since.

"Then I learned to skateboard. I spent all my free time practicing. Guitar and skateboarding got me through. And Tae Kwon Do. When Mum started hitting me, I hated it but got through it by playing guitar. Even though I could have, I never hit back.

"She was getting worse though. I had to put up with her. I had to do everything for her. I lost three years if my childhood. I was growing up too, and had no-one to talk to. About anything. The few friends I'd made over those years deserted me when i got into the music and things I like now.

I started to write stories. One day, only a few months ago, I handed in a novel sized story about a girl who was abused by her drunken mother. My teacher was worried about it. She asked me about it and I couldn't help it, I started crying in front of the whole class and that's when she knew what was wrong.

My teacher contacted social services. The came by my house the next day and found how I'd been treated. Right on the couch, fat as a pig, asleep because of drunkenness. They packed me up and sent me to Dad.

That was the happiest day of my life. But then Dad got shot. Just like that. They don't know who by, but I do. I must have seen that gun a hundred times, tidying her bedroom. God. What was I thinking not telling anybody about it?

So I was sent here after spending the summer holidays in foster services. And well, that's it. All there is to my past."

Odd couldn't speak. After a few minutes he asked her "Why did you do it though? How could you look after her?"

"I'd look after anyone I care for." Was the only answer Sophie could give.

Odd squeezed her again. "I'm really sorry. I have to go. I told Ulrich I was just going for a little walk."

They both stood up and Odd kissed her on the forehead. She blushed and hugged him again. Odd looked back at Sophie as he turned the corner. She walked back into her room and climbed into bed. I'll tidy up the glass in the morning.

-x-

Ulrich woke up as Odd creeped through the door and took his shoes off.

"My god, Odd. Where were you?" He almost shouted at his roommate.

"None of your business. Well, okay. I was in Sophies room. Don't look at me like that! She was a bit upset about something so we were talking. That's all."

"Yeah, okay." Ulrich didn't trust that Odd was really that innocent. He'd question him in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What did you think? I'm really trying to make Odd more sensitive.

Sorry I haven't included the others yet. I will in the next chapter, promise.

Please review! I'd appreciate it so much.


	4. The Newest Member

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters. I do however own Sophie.She is totally my own creation. Paws off!**

A/N:_ Italics _is what the characters' thoughts are written in.

Post second season. Before season three. So yeah, anything that happens in season three isn't accounted for here. Not yet anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sophie woke up to find that a weight had been lifted from her chest. It took her a few moments to remembers her conversation with Odd the night before. Odd. She smiled.

"You have classes today Sophie Clark. Be strong. You've got good grades. You've accomplished loads. You've got Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, Jeremie and Yumi as friends already! Don't worry." She said to herself.

Sophie looked at her hands and flinched. They hurt her a lot. It was only half past six, she brushed up the broked glass and wiped down the wall with her blood on. Quickly, she ran to the shower so to avoid the long queues Aelita had told her of and was dressed before the wake up bell had even rung. Sophie picked up her guitar and started playing a song by Kelly Clarkson. She felt she could relate to her so much. About ten minutes passed and she decided to leave her room and find Aelita or one of the others.

Sophie knocked on the door Aelita said belonged to her. The pretty, pink haired girl answered with a smile. "Hi Sophie!" She exclaimed and dragged her into her room. Yumi was already there. Sophie was suprised. Yumi didn't board there so why was she in Aelita's room at ten past seven or so?

"We were just going to come and get you. Aelita texted me last night." Sophie was still confused. "Aelita saw Odd coming out of your room last night."

Sophie's eyes widened. "Erm, we were just talking." Yumi and Aelita both had doubtful looks on their faces.

"About what?" they enquired.

"Just something... private." Aelita decided to stop asking her questions until -

"Oh my god, what happened to your hands?" Sophie tried to conceal them under her sleeves but her attempt failed. Yumi quickly grabbed them and pulled them out into clear view.

"I... I was upset and well... I just took it out on the wall. It's nothing, really." Sophie mumbled.

"Oh yeah? Well why are you crying?" Yumi hugged her and Sophie just cried her eyes out again.

She went to her room and Yumi and Aelita followed. Sophie picked up her guitar and started playing a slow, sad song. The two girls stood at her door were entranced by the music coming out of the instrument. How could someone their age have such talent? Yumi knew just as soon as she'd asked herself the question. The song was inspired by pure emotion. Odd and Ulrich turned up at the door and too were awestruck. Odd nudged Ulrich in the ribs hard and whispered "Told you so." Ulrich just nodded. The song ended and Sophie stood up. She tried to ignore the looks on their faces. Nobody had ever heard her play before, Odd was the first one. She really didn't know how to react.

"Um, anyone for breakfast?"

_I'm liking this girl more and more by the second! _Odd thought.

-x-

After breakfast, the group (minus Yumi) had science with Mrs. Hertz.

"Well class. We have a lovely young girl joining our class. Her name is Sophie Clark. Please make her feel welcome."

Sophie sat down next to Odd. "You know, I'm not very good at Science so you'll have to be the smarts for both of us." Odd said. Sophie just laughed and nodded her head.

Science was boring, as usual but not as boring as History proved to be. Or Maths. Sophie enjoyed Italian though. She liked talking different languages, it meant her Mum hadn't been able to understand anything she had said to her.

-x-

At lunch, Sophie was standing behind Odd in the food queue. Sissy, the principal's daughter, walked up to them.

"You're the new girl? I'm Sissy Delmas, school beauty queen three years in a row. If want to get in with the right crowd, you'd do well to hang round with me."

"No thanks," was all Sophie replied. She tried not to be rude.

Sissy just huffed. "You're quite short aren't you? Why don't you grow a bit? I suppose, you're just the right size for that scrawny Odd Della-Robia."

Now Sophie was angry. "Oh yeah? You're pretty tall aren't you? Why don't you try growing a brain next time rather than a couple inches, hey?

Half the cafeteria burst out laughing and Odd just hugged her. Sissy turned around and faced Ulrich who was sitting at table with Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita.

"Ulrich dear, I'm organising a Talent Show in a couple of weeks. Do you want to do a duet with me?"

Ulrich nearly spat his salad out. After swallowing it, her said:

"Sissy, dear. One, don't call me that. Two, I'd not sing with you if my life depended on it. Anyways, if it's a Talent Show, our band's going to be playing. We have a new member." Sissy looked confused.

"Who?" She said with a scornful look.

"Sophie." Sophie stopped still with her mouth open. "If she wants to of course. Sophie?"

"Sure!" Sophie smiled as Sissy stormed off.

"Welcome to the band Sophie," Yumi said as the new member sat down. "Ulrich plays guitar, Odd's on bass, I sing and Aelita's our keyboard player. You can be a guitarist too."

"Do you have a drummer?" The group exchanged glances.

"Well, yeah. Did you see that boy on Sissy's right side? The one that looks like an ape. Yeah. Well, he's kind of our drummer. We couldn't say no. He's good and we promised the Principal that they were open auditions."

"Ooh, I see. Sticky situation. Well, we have a couple weeks right? Why don't I teach Jeremie how to play drums? If he wants to." Jeremie smiled.

"That'd be cool."

"Can you play drums? Wow, is there anything you can't do?"

Sophie blushed.

"I mean, all of you will be in the band together then won't you? And well, then there's me. I don't really want to intrude and join just like that."

Everyone started protesting, telling her that she was a world more of a god send than an intruder. _Finally, I feel at home. For the first time in my life._

-----------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review!


	5. No Idea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters. I do however own Sophie.She is totally my own creation. Paws off!**

A/N:_ Italics _is what the characters' thoughts are written in.

Post second season. Before season three. So yeah, anything that happens in season three isn't accounted for here. Not yet anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich sat in his room, at the desk. He sighed and scrunched up the piece of paper that he was writing on. Odd came in as Ulrich threw it in the overflowing bin.

"Come on Ulrich, what are you doing?" He picked up the bin and took it outside. Odd emptied the bin into a larger one.

"That's the third time I've emptied this bin tonight. What's up?"

"I just can't seem to get it right. It either sounds too serious or too gushy. Or cheesy! I just can't do it! Seriously. I'm rubbish. She'll never like me."

Odd rolled his eyes and let himself fall back on his bed, almost crushing Kiwi.

"Come on, man! You have to just write it. Okay, one last time. You can't throw it in the bin! Whatever happens, I'm taking it to her tomorrow."

Ulrich hesitated and started writing.

_Dear Yumi,_

_"Oh yeah, one little thing. Speak from the heart." Odd said cheerily. Ulrich carried on writing._

_It's really hard for me to say this. You know that? It's like the third year we've know each other. And well, I've loved you ever since I first met you._

_Don't laugh. Please, stop laughing._

_Do you realise that I can't sleep every night because all I think about is you? When I do sleep, all I dream about is you. When I have nightmares, you're in trouble. I can't help it Yumi. What have you done to me?_

_I almost died this summer. I couldn't see you at all, it broke my heart._

_And then we came into school yesterday. You didn't know how beautiful you looked. You don't know how beautiful you look now._

_You're the world to me Yumi. I don't know what I'd do without you. I just want to hold your hand and whisper in your ear that I love you. I want to just sit there and hug you for hours on end. I want what we all want, pure love. But I only want it to come from you._

_Even if you don't like me back, I'm not sorry that I told you this. At least I tried. I probably would never have known how you feel about me._

_I love you Yumi Ishiyama._

_Ulrich Stern_

_xxx_

"Ooh, are you done?" Odd questioned as Ulrich put his pen down and folded the paper over. Ulrich did nothing.

"Let me read it then!"

"No." Ulrich put the paper in an envelope and quickly wrote Yumi on the front.

"I'm not going to give you this until the morning. Just before we see Yumi. I don't want you to read it. Seriously Odd. I'll kill you if you do." Ulrich looked so serious.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm going to sleep then."

Ulrich looked at his watch and was confused. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just for the dreams." Odd said.

"Hmm... good idea. I'm glad I thought of it." Ulrich replied.

"Hey!"

Ulrich jumped into bed and pretended to sleep. Odd fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Eventually, Ulrich fell into deep slumber too.

-x-

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The morning bell rang and neither boy wanted to wake up. Ulrich eventually did, however, and shook Odd ferociously.

"Come on, Oddball. Get up." Odd didn't wake, he never did. Ulrich pulled him out of bed and the boy landed with a thud.

"Ow!" he cried at Ulrich.

"Come on, quick. If you want to get down to breakfast, that is."

Odd jumped up and was dressed in three minutes flat."Come on Ulrich! Are you ready?"

Ulrich was, they left for the cafeteria. He handed the letter to Odd who just grinned.Yumi had come in early again so she was sitting with the others waiting for Ulrich. When he came she joined them in the food queue. Odd slipped the note in her pocket, unnoticed. He nodded to Ulrich who just looked even more nervous.

-x-

Yumi was sitting in art class. She felt something in her pocket and pulled it out. It was an envelope with her name on it. Opening it up, she was confused. Yumi gasped. Standing up she said. "I'm really sorry Mr. Chardin. I'm not feeling well, may I go to the infirmary?"

Whilst she said this, William glanced at the letter that had cause Yumi to gasp like that.

_"I love you Yumi Ishiyama."_

"That little punk." He whispered under his breath. "I'm gonna get you."

Yumi left, leaving William sitting alone and angry.

-x-

Ulrich looked outof the window and saw Yumi standing there, trying to get his attention. She smiled at him and he stood up.

"Erm... erm, Miss Meyers. Can I go to the infirmary? I'm not feeling very... um well." Odd looked out the window and grinned.

"Very well then Ulrich." Ulrich left the room, on his way to see Yumi.

"Watch out the window." Odd whispered to Sophie. Ulrich ran as fast as he could round to Yumi who stood there waiting for him.

"Erm, Yumi. I, um..."

"Shh." She said to him and kissed him. Odd and Sophie stood up and cheered. They hugged each other and then blushed.

"What's all this about? Odd? Sophie?" Miss Meyers said sternly.

"Oh, erm... Nothing Miss." They sat back down and couldn't stop grinning.

-x-

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked. "Yumi? What's up? Why are you crying?" Small tear drops were rolling down her cheeks.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."

Ulrich looked into her eyes. "Yes I do."

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: What do you think? I liked the ending. A bit. Please review. I know that it's been read and it only takes a couple of seconds to review. Please? In the next couple of chapters I have a XANA attack. I'm just struggling to find a way to fit it in. I have loads of other ideas too, see? Hmm. Yeah.


	6. Kiss her, kiss her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko or any of its characters. I do however own Sophie.She is totally my own creation. Paws off!**

A/N:_ Italics _is what the characters' thoughts are written in.

Post second season. Before season three. So yeah, anything that happens in season three isn't accounted for here. Not yet anyway.

--------------------------------------------------------

A day later

"Oh my god. You're so cute together." Sophie grinned at Yumi. They were in Aelita's room again.

"You have no idea," Aelita said, "They've been through a load together as well."

"Like what?" Aelita and Yumi exchanged glances.

"Oh, nothing. So," she said, changing the subject. "How about you and Odd, eh?"

Sophie looked up her from her copy of J.R.R Tolkein's the Hobbit and looked at Yumi slyly.

"What do you mean by that?" Yumi burst out laughing.

"Don't look at me like that! And what I mean is, what's going on? Anything happened yet?"

"Uhm, no. I wish. I'm not so sure he likes me like that." Yumi and Aelita just gaped at Sophie.

"Come on, you've got to be kidding us. He's infatuated with you," Sophie looked at Aelita confusedly. "Seriously, Sophie. He loves you. He hugs you all the time. You told us he kissed you on the forehead."

Sophie just lay on the floor and put her head on her book.

"Has he kissed you yet? Truthfully." Yumi asked her.

She sighed. "No."

"Well, there'll be plenty of time for that tonight."

"What?" Sophie looked truly worried, or scared. It was hard to tell. Maybe it was both.

"The pictures. Remember?" Yumi yawned.

"Oh, yeah. But, erm. He's going to kiss me?" Sophie whispered.

"Well, obviously." Yumi saw Sophie's reaction and was surprised. "You haven't kissed anyone before?" Sophie shook her head. "Well, if you don't want to, Odd will understand." Sophie shook her head harder.

"No, I want to kiss Odd. I just kinda... Don't know how." She hung her head but Aelita just laughed.

"It's easy, promise.

"Really, all you do is the same as him. You must have seen it on TV. Just do what you feel like. And remember: 'There's no such thing as a bad kisser.' No really. There isn't." Sophie smiled at Yumi.

"What time is it?" Yumi looked at the clock and jumped up. "Oh crap! It's four o'clock. We only have three hours to get ready before the guys get here. What am I going to wear?"

She'd brought a giant bag with different outfits in it.

"Guys, what kind of thing should I wear?" Sophie said. Aelita and Yumi looked at Sophie who smiled sheepishly.

"Why don't we come to your room and find something?" They went across the hall to Sophie's room.

"What were you thinking of wearing?"

Sophie shrugged. "Jeans and a top. With a hoodie?" Yumi grimaced.

"Come in, let's find you something sexy to wear." Sophie gulped. "Sexy?"

------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry it's only small. And yes, I'm going to do a XANA attack sometime but I'm focusing more on the Yumi/Ulrich & Odd/Sophie first 'cause I have loads of ideas & to be honest, they're easier to write. Please Review!


End file.
